


自新大陆

by odlanoR_onaitsirC



Category: Osu! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odlanoR_onaitsirC/pseuds/odlanoR_onaitsirC
Summary: 旧文存档。当年我也真情实感萌过这对……
Relationships: wubwoofwolf/Cookiezi
Kudos: 3





	1. 1

曲奇在整个OSU圈子里都是个传奇，他成名也早，玩得又厉害，又几乎没有敌手，所以大部分人都把他当前辈——或者当神仙看。

白狼也在这大部分人里头，其实他玩OSU比还曲奇早些，大概早上大半年，但是那会儿一来游戏还没发展成熟，难图几乎没有，二来人也少，所以他没多大兴趣，觉得这游戏太简单，轻轻松松就全国前列了，没意思。

AFK了一段时间，拉他入坑的小伙伴给他发了个链接，是曲奇的手元地址，看完白狼就跪了，太厉害了，不得不服。当天就把曲奇十几个手元看完了，同时重新下载了游戏，特别崇拜曲奇，觉得曲奇给了他玩OSU的动力。

不过这时候他也还算有名，公开示爱不好意思，于是拿了自己的小号去给曲奇私信表白，问他你怎么这么厉害啊，问完就后悔了，他自己这时候还不是世界太靠前，都经常收这种私信，曲奇世界第一更不用说了，可能看都不会看，更别说回复了，但没想到，曲奇回了。

回复非常霸气，白狼当场就尿了。

曲奇说，因为我是曲奇。

白狼想，要死，这人太可怕了，无法交流。

于是滚回大号，一边玩游戏提升排名，一边暗搓搓视奸曲奇——不敢直接旁观，只偷偷去看曲奇的手元。

心里觉得自己怂死了，但是大号去说话不敢，小号则是另一种不敢，反正就是不敢。

之后过了蛮久，有一天无聊，打老图，虚荣心么，就把原来一直关掉的围观提示打开了，真是不看不知道一看吓一跳，曲奇居然在围观他，一看到这个立马miss好几个，然后背景一红，眼看要挂。

白狼想要补救还是能补救回来的，但是这岂不是显得自己技术很渣？于是干脆没管，假装自己突然有事被叫走了，当然其实没走，就坐在电脑前面看着游戏死了，左上角的围观提示里人慢慢变少了，只有曲奇还挂着。

白狼一琢磨，明白了，曲奇在挂机。

但是曲奇挂机的时候居然会选择围观自己，白狼觉得有些微妙。

打开收藏夹，点开了曲奇的个人主页，第一次点了那个add friend，发现居然粉了——曲奇老早不知道什么时候就单向加了他好友了。

白狼忍着高兴，给曲奇发私信表白，内容和之前小号发的差不多，大概意思就是大触你好厉害打的好好，你就是我的前辈我的偶像，我OSU道路的导师。

然后曲奇说，你可以换个小号发这种东西，那样装得像一点。

白狼想我没装啊，但是不好意思说，打个哈哈过去了，心里受宠若惊，面上和曲奇做平辈处，两个人年龄差不多，都喜欢看动画，又玩一样的游戏，水平虽然有差距，也还在一个层面上，很快就熟了。

熟了以后经常一起打图，白狼比曲奇稳一点，实力范围内，不管打几次都不会断，曲奇性子急，打的次数多了有时候会在不该断的地方断，但只要他发挥正常，一般最后得分还是比白狼高。

白狼对这个一点不满没有，他们两通过远程监控来看对方打图，曲奇那边状态不好miss了，白狼有时候唉声叹气有时候幸灾乐祸，五五开，碰上曲奇正常发挥，打出一堆瞎眼成绩，白狼就惊叹着说哇曲奇老师好厉害。

两个人开着语音通话的，白狼这边感慨曲奇都听得到，然后就一串韩语，白狼听不懂，问他什么意思也不说，说是骂人话，白狼偷偷录音了去问懂韩语的朋友，结果真是骂人话，曲奇说，白狼个智障。

白狼想挨骂也说明感情好吧，不在意，不在意。

他们一般不语音，平常聊天就打字，只有一起打图的时候开。白狼觉得挺神奇的，因为看曲奇的手元，他打图不怎么发出声音，最多什么地方太难了发出个惊讶的语气词，正儿八经说的话很少。但是他们语音的时候曲奇经常说话，不仅说话，偶尔还学白狼一样，一边打图一边哼歌，不过他比白狼好，不跑调。

白狼自己正经唱歌也不跑调的，但是打OSU的时候没多余的精力，调就往天上飞，因此觉得不跑调的曲奇很厉害，经常鼓励曲奇多唱歌，最好声音大点——其实他是想录音拿去给朋友炫耀——朋友就是那个最早给他发曲奇手元视频的朋友，也是个曲奇的脑残粉。

曲奇心眼比较实，以为白狼真心热爱自己唱歌，果然放声高歌，白狼录得高兴，忽然看到远程监控显示画面上曲奇miss了，死了。然后听到一个女人的声音，那边吵吵闹闹的说了一堆白狼听不懂的韩语，最后曲奇说了句英文，我今天有事，下次见。然后把语音断了，远程也关了。

白狼故技重施，找懂韩语的朋友翻译。得知视频那边说话的是曲奇的妈妈，听到了曲奇唱歌的声音觉得奇怪所以进来看，结果就发现了曲奇在打游戏，指责了他不务正业的行为，顺便骂了他上次月考考了全班倒数，曲奇全程焉了吧唧一言不发，妈妈数落了一通问，你偷偷玩游戏本来发现不了的，为什么要唱歌？

曲奇说，朋友想听啊，夸我唱得好呢？妈妈说，哦什么朋友啊这么听话，那他要你吃屎你吃不吃啊？

白狼大吃一惊，感慨一番原来全天下的妈妈都会说这句话啊，完了催朋友继续翻译，朋友说，接下来没啥，曲奇毫无反抗地挨骂，保证好好写作业少玩OSU，下次月考不挂，完了跟你说了句拜拜就下了。

白狼谢谢完朋友，觉得很愤慨，玩OSU是多么重要的事情，怎么能因为些作业就让他下线呢？同时又很困惑，曲奇玩游戏这么厉害，怎么会成绩很差？再其次又想，要是自己要曲奇吃屎曲奇吃不吃呢&￥@#￥@#……

这事完了白狼以为好久看不到曲奇了，没想到第二天又碰上了，白狼想这不行啊你不是要好好学习么？但是不想暴露自己录音找人翻译的事，就问曲奇昨天怎么回事，曲奇含含糊糊，说昨天唱歌被妈妈发现了很生气，所以下了。

白狼追问唱歌有什么好生气的，曲奇没办法，想转移话题也不成功，只好老实说是成绩太差。

白狼要的就是这个，他自己成绩好的很，又比曲奇高一年级，当仁不让地说要指导曲奇学习，规定学习一章打两局游戏，曲奇捏着鼻子答应了。

一开始授课，白狼才发现曲奇成绩何止是差，简直是差，几乎目瞪口呆，两个人开着语音，曲奇对这目瞪口呆听的清清楚楚，恼羞成怒，只是按着没说，到了打游戏的时候，毫不客气地虐了白狼一把，白狼这时候对他敬畏心小了不少了，回头就在补课的时候虐了曲奇一把，然后下个环节曲奇再虐回来。

这种日子过了小半个月，卓有成效，曲奇在下一次月考果然就及格了，正好这会儿白狼快生日了，就琢磨着送点什么礼物，他也没想什么浪漫的惊喜，就直接去私信问了，白狼也没什么浪漫的想法，一拍脑门说，那你给我做张图吧，什么歌无所谓，你得自己唱。

曲奇想了想说，好吧。

回去捣鼓，怎么说能者无所不能呢，就几天时间真的弄出来了，因为第一次作图，不确定能不能通过，怕通不过丢脸，所以假装说生日礼物不外传，不发上官网，只放在附件里给白狼寄了过去。

白狼说好，要不要我给这个录个手元？

曲奇说好啊，你还没录过手元呢。老实说你之前突然上升到世界前几名的时候，我以为你是挂，还围观你好久呢。

白狼气得吐血，想自己当时小鹿乱撞的，以为曲奇看上自己（的技术）了，谁知道他是抓挂啊。想想觉得不对，又问，那你怎么加我好友？

曲奇坦然道，围观了一下发现不是挂，技术又不错，所以就加好友了，基本上排行榜首页我都加了，不过他们点了加好友基本都粉了，只有你没反应，我还挺惊讶呢。

白狼想我不是不好意思么，也这么说出来了，曲奇就哈哈笑着说sb快去打图吧，等你录手元呢。

白狼也笑，他知道曲奇不信，但他自己是知道那时候有多崇拜曲奇的，崇拜到都不好意思让别人发现自己崇拜他，所以连好友都不敢加……结果现在曲奇却为自己做图当生日礼物了。

白狼一边摁F5刷新歌曲，一边觉得特别有成就感，打开了那首被取名叫Happy Birthday to White Wolf的歌，前奏都没听完就死了。

@#￥@#%……

他忽然想起来之前看到过一个问卷，里面有个问题就是假如曲奇做图会做什么难度的图，当时四个选项，分别是，难，很难，超级难，世界上只有曲奇能pass的难，那会儿好像大部分人——也包括白狼自己，都选了最后一个选项。

现在他晓得这是对的。妈的这个生日图他根本过不去啊@#￥%#￥%本来还想开HDHRDTFC装逼呢。

没办法，开了NF录了手元，录完以后想了想，又把摄像头对着自己，严肃地说了下心路历程，也就是自己一直特别尊重曲奇，是因为曲奇自己才会继续玩OSU的，还有真的很高兴能认识曲奇和曲奇做朋友啦，这个生日礼物也特别喜欢，十分感谢。

说到后来白狼自己都觉得有些矫情有些不好意思，赶紧做了个鬼脸，质问曲奇做了一首只有他自己能pass的歌当生日礼物是何居心，是不是专门来打击人自信心的，然后傻笑着关了摄像头。

把视频附在邮件里给曲奇发过去的时候白狼这边是下午四点多，算了下曲奇那边得晚上十一点了，可能曲奇已经睡了，得第二天才能看到，白狼莫名觉得有些羞耻，在电脑前面呆坐了一会儿也没什么事，又打开了OSU，开着NF挣扎着玩了下那首歌，再次感慨曲奇真是神仙。

玩了几局，右下角忽然提示你的好友cookiezi上线了，白狼心里一跳，想围观他又不好意思，挣扎了一下，决定先去泡杯咖啡。

泡完回来发现曲奇已经下线了，邮箱里多了封新邮件，是个曲奇发来的视频，下下来点开一看，首先是个曲奇玩生日礼物的手元，背景音里曲奇说，你看清楚了，我也得开NF玩，咱俩其实半斤八两的，一起加油吧，这样等你明年生日，我们就都能FC这首歌了。

白狼听得舒坦，也没留意咖啡刚泡好，端起来就喝了一口，险得没被烫掉舌头，老半天才恢复过来，一看屏幕，曲奇也打到了尾声，接着镜头一转，露出曲奇的脸来，曲奇朝镜头笑了笑，先说了句白狼生日快乐，然后表达了一下对白狼那番表白的感动和高兴，同时表态道说自己也很珍惜白狼这个朋友，希望以后都能一起玩一起进步，完了红着脸唱了首生日快乐歌。

白狼现在十几岁，年龄不小人缘不坏朋友不少，听过的生日快乐歌多得很，但总觉得现在曲奇这个甚至有点跑调的是最好听的。

白狼想这可能代表了什么，他想曲奇没准也会有一样的想法。

不过没必要说出来，反正还有以后嘛，顺其自然就好。

白狼生日之后很长一段时间，他和曲奇之间有两个固定项目，其一是他指导曲奇学习，其二是两个人一起打生日快乐图。

这张图曲奇一直没提交，也没发给其他人过，因此受虐的只有他们两个，白狼自虐得艰辛时，便咬牙切齿问曲奇，做图的时候到底在想什么，这他妈是人打的图吗？

曲奇无端的有一种冷幽默，语气毫无起伏的说可不是么，现在就是一个饼干和一个动物在打。

这笑话实在冷，但曲奇说的太平静，白狼反而忍不住笑，一笑手下就一串miss，然后耳机里就传来曲奇的笑声，用英文轻轻骂道，蠢货。

开了NF不怕miss，白狼迅速跟上节奏，顺便用韩语回骂了一句智障。

骂完以后想起来这个词还是从曲奇那儿第一次听到的，那时候知道曲奇在骂自己，心里居然还有点高兴，现在已经非常自然的回骂了。

白狼想，过去这几个月简直是一部鸿篇巨著——论曲奇大神的倒掉。

呜呼哀哉。

等到两个人都能轻松打过的时候，他们决定录个视频纪念。

基本的步骤是这样的，两个人开着语音，白狼倒数三二一开始，然后两个人同时开始打歌，最后把两个视频合成。

这一次白狼打的特别顺利，ACC也很高，唯一遗憾的是有个滑条没拉到尾，因而伪fc了，完了一看曲奇发过来的视频，FC了，100还比自己少三个。

好吧……

白狼一边腹诽着曲奇不是人，一边合成好了视频，给曲奇打包发了一份的同时自己也打开看了起来。

视频用的是白狼自己的皮肤，同时显示了他们两个人的光标，白色的是白狼自己，红色的是曲奇。

白狼看过很多次曲奇打图，和曲奇打同样的图也不是第一次了，也不是没有和自己对比过，但这样直观地看到还是第一次，也是一直到今天才发现两个人动作相似得可怕，曲奇连点的位置都和自己一样，简直是隔了七个时区的另一个白狼。

这么想着的时候，白狼听到曲奇在耳机里说，咱俩也太像了吧。

白狼说，是啊。

然后曲奇说，太巧合了，我觉得这是缘分。

白狼说，啊？

曲奇说，庆祝一下，我有一套很喜欢的图，你P一下，我们来用情侣头像吧。

好啊。

白狼听到自己这么说。

情侣头像用的时间不算太长，新年的时候两个人就都换上了新年头像，新年期过了之后又各自换了新的。

白狼对这个不算特别在意，虽然他有截图过他和曲奇并排的头像，但那张截图因为没有单独命名，完全淹没在了screenshots文件夹里，并且在那个月的月底，因为换了电脑时没备份这个文件夹而丢失了。

这在新年不算一件太大的事。

新的一年里两个人改变的地方挺多——或者说撒的谎挺多。

首先是白狼开了YouTube，上传了第一个视频，号称是自己录制的第一个手元，曲奇截图了白狼放在视频简介里的那个first，又截图了自己包含了白狼手元的文件夹，两张图一起发过来，并配了一个意味深长的笑容。

白狼对此的回应是一张他精心PS的曲奇头美少女身体的恶搞照，曲奇在语音里破口大骂道，这就是你对你尊敬的前辈的态度吗？

白狼厚着脸皮说，什么尊敬的前辈，我没说过这种话。

耳机里传来了熟悉的韩语的智障，白狼忍不住笑起来。

他想他们是什么时候开始，即使没打图也开着语音的呢？这也不是刻意想忘掉的东西，但就是不记得了。

他又想曲奇骂他智障毫无理由，尊敬的前辈这个说法，已经是很久很久很久以前的事情了，而且哪有自己说自己是尊敬的前辈的？

他开始回骂曲奇智障了。

新的一年的第二个变化，是曲奇上传了第一张图，第一次成为了mapper。

白狼一开始还不知道这回事，他只是在官网论坛上看到了对曲奇的采访，觉得有意思就点了进去，然后就看到了曲奇恬不知耻的发言。

——

Q：我们注意到你上传了一张图，这是你一次做图吗？

A：嗯，是的。

Q：我们发现这张图和大家一开始想象的不太一样，其实这是一张不算太难的图。

A：……你们觉得我会做什么？

Q：基本上大家都觉得你的第一张图肯定是特别难，只有你一个人能pass的。

A：你们想错了啦。

——

白狼把这些东西截了图发给曲奇，又去截图了自己那一长串开着NF的本地成绩，然后打了满屏的问号。

曲奇笑嘻嘻的，我没说谎啊，最早我也不能pass，现在我们都能pass，所以不存在只有我能pass的情况啊。

白狼语塞，又道，那你还撒谎说那是你第一次作图呢。

曲奇还是笑嘻嘻的，彼此彼此啦。

白狼想确实是彼此彼此。

他隐瞒了第一个手元，曲奇隐瞒了第一张图。

虽然他们并不差一个两个共享的秘密，但这个意义格外出众些。

新的一年里他们的联系频率还是和原来差不多，聊天的话题也差不多，白狼每次习惯性开语音的时候，总感觉自己像一个老头子，现在正在享受着提前了几十年的退休生活。

秋天的时候，白狼并不是完全没有发现曲奇玩游戏的时间减少了，但因为一直开着语音的关系，联系没有减少，所以他并没把这个放在心上。

知道曲奇患了眼疾的时候他是吓了一跳的，知道曲奇可能不能打OSU的时候也吓了一跳，但也没有太放在心上，只是一边催促着曲奇就医，一边继续着联系。

没发现曲奇有什么不对。

每天的聊天都很正常，没问什么奇怪的问题也没说什么奇怪的话，正常的就和过去的几年一样。

所以对于曲奇的主动开挂被ban，白狼和所有的人一样吃惊。

他去Skype上找过曲奇，但是一直都没有回应。

他不知道该做什么，只能打OSU，下意识地照着曲奇的BP打，意外的成绩还不差。

他得到了一些新的#1，但是如果曲奇再来打一次，#1是谁，也还是未知数吧。

可是曲奇不可能来了。

白狼和世界上的其他人一样，从这一天开始失去了和曲奇的联络。

白狼在Skype上给曲奇留言了几天，但是没得到回复，之后就放弃了。

他这才意识到他和曲奇的联系实质上非常薄弱，因为Skype足以交流，所以也没想过要其他的联系方式，现在一条线断了就没有其他的线。

不过话又说回来，即使有其他的线，难道他会去试吗？试了又会有效果吗？

他想自己应该尊重曲奇的决定——虽然他很难接受。

但现在就算说我不能接受也没什么用处。

他不能不对曲奇的不辞而别感到愤怒，但与此同时，也不可避免地对他回来抱有期望。

他想他其实未必一定要曲奇玩OSU不可，他只是想和曲奇恢复联系而已，虽然他一开始想和曲奇交朋友是因为曲奇游戏玩得好，但是有什么友谊的产生只是因为一方的游戏玩得好而已呢？

只是曲奇可能觉得是吧，所以游戏和白狼，是同时丢掉不要的。

白狼想，自己非得直面事实不可。

在那之后的第一个生日的晚上，白狼随便打了张图做自己的生日礼物。

然后他开始在自己的电脑里找曾经曲奇给他发的那个视频。

他从早上就开始想这件事，以为自己能忍住，但其实还是有些困难……既然已经找起来了，他便安慰自己看一看也无所谓，虽然心里还是很虚。

那个视频被命名为cookiezi，找起来相当方便。

他打开它，直接拖到最后几分钟，就看到了曲奇的脸。

曲奇说，生日快乐，白狼。我很高兴你这么看重我，我觉得很感动，很荣幸，我也把你当做非常重要的朋友，觉得认识你很高兴，以后也一起努力吧。

哪里有以后一起努力啊，骗子。

白狼想曲奇真是不靠谱，生日礼物也能骗人，但还是对着视频说了句谢谢，然后关掉了它，并且彻底删除了。

邮箱里那个附件早就过期了，电脑里存的视频也删除了，现在再也找不到这个视频的实体了。

而过不了多久，这个视频的记忆也会消失的。

那时候就什么都没有了。

曲奇解ban的时候离他被ban已经过了两年了，但他毕竟那么火，所以白狼第一时间在自己的推特上看到了消息。

他顺着消息里给出的链接去曲奇的首页看了一下，发现顶部有个今晚X点直播的公告，再往左边看，在头像的下方是add friend的符号。

他注意到他和曲奇已经不是好友了，大概被ban之后就会删好友吧。

他将鼠标移到add friend的地方，点击之后等待刷新，意料之中地并没有出现粉红色的标志，明明不是什么值得高兴的事情，他却莫名觉得想笑。

退回了自己的设置页面删除了好友，又回到曲奇的主页看了一下。

曲奇正在打图，现在已经进入世界前一万了，从打过的几张图来看，还是世界顶尖的水平，但已经没有过去那样可怕了。

当然曲奇还是很强的。

只是现在的白狼已经能用正常的态度来描述这个强了，他不再觉得这是个需要跪的成绩，不再觉得这是自己的前辈，但也不会看不起，不会嘲讽，他对待曲奇，就像对其它所有人一样。

这一天白狼收到了好几个朋友的私信，问他要不要去看曲奇的直播，白狼忍不住笑，我今晚也有直播啊，看不了。

朋友说，你可以推迟一天吧。

白狼隔着屏幕摇头表示态度，同时打字道，不了不了。

大家都对曲奇现在的实力感到好奇吧，他也不是完全不好奇，只是对曲奇好奇的优先级没有直播高而已。

这天晚上他直播打血玫瑰，手感不算太好，也不算太坏。

曲奇这个时候也在直播吧，只是不知道在打什么歌了。

他忍不住想起来原来的几个月，他们一起打那首生日礼物，等到两个人都OK的时候就一起打，最后合成视频，白色的光标和红色的光标几乎是同步的，曲奇说不认真看，根本看不出来是两个人在玩。

他自己看的时候也难以分辨，曲奇连点的位置都和他一样，简直像是隔了半个地球的另一个自己。

打那张图的时候，和曲奇开着语音，一直听着那边传来的敲击键盘的声音，知道曲奇也和自己一起在打，移动着触控笔的时候，按下z键的时候，都能想到曲奇也在做着一样的事情。

游戏里的白色光标用不着等待，它知道红色的那个一定会在它身边，不早不晚，都会在同一处相会。

但那并不是什么特别了不起的默契，只是因为在打一张图罢了。

因为是定谱，所以他们可以互相追逐着划出同样的轨迹。

其实都是假的。

白狼想，其实都是假的。

他一边哼歌，一边打血玫瑰，脑海里的白色和红色的光标，很快就消失了。

现在我的光标是蓝色的了。

白狼忽然这么说。

这是现在的他想和曲奇说的最后的、唯一的话。

—FIN—


	2. 2

进入大学以后，因为不再需要像高中那样在固定的时间上课，也没有升学的压力，曲奇整个人都轻松了不少。

不过，这轻松并没给他的生活带来什么改变——没带来除了没课的早上可以尽情睡懒觉之外的改变，他还是像高中时代一样，不怎么出门，不怎么运动，除了双休日偶尔出门吃东西购物，大部分的闲暇时间，都用来玩OSU。

每天下了课，吃完饭，就坐在桌子前，插上耳机和数位板，开电脑，开Skype，开OSU，一边聊天一边打图。

一开始室友会问他，你玩游戏的时候还用英语聊天啊？是不是交了个外国女朋友？

他忍不住笑，对麦克风说，室友问我是不是在和女朋友聊天诶。

然后耳机里传来白狼的声音，wow，那你拔了耳机让室友听听你女朋友的声音嘛。

他依言拔了耳机，听着电脑里传出来的白狼的鬼哭狼嚎，看着室友们带着半是惊讶半是同情的表情走掉。

曲奇想，他们的惊讶大概是惊讶和自己聊天的是个男的，同情大概也是同情和自己聊天的是个男的。

当然，曲奇自己并不觉得这有什么值得惊讶同情的，毕竟他压根没想过在OSU里交女朋友。

——当然，也没想过交男朋友。

白狼只能说是男性朋友，但也不是普通的男性朋友。

矫情一点地说，白狼对他来说，是个挺特别的人。

特别到每一点都和别人不一样。

注意到他的原因跟别人不一样，和他的认识跟别人不一样，和他的相处也跟别人不一样。

不一样的方面很多，非要说一个最重要的话，那大概在于白狼是曲奇最主动接近的人，也是最早，最多深入交流的人。

这主动表现在他先是围观了白狼好几个月，后来又主动加了好友。

——虽然这一开始并不是因为善意。

他最早围观白狼，是因为怀疑突然出现在排行榜首页的陌生ID是挂，后来继续围观，是因为发现白狼打的图无论歌还是谱面，都很合自己的口味。很长一段时间，白狼这个ID在他心里，就是个新图检索器代号——加好友也是为了使用机器方便。

然而在某一天，这个机器出于某种不知名的原因，突然活了过来，加了曲奇好友，并发来了私信。

这最早的交流，曲奇已经忘了具体的时间和内容，之后为什么继续聊天也记得不太清楚，也许是他主动在前不好不回白狼消息，也许是白狼说的话题都很合他的兴趣，总之，和白狼的聊天渐渐成为了游戏的常态。并且因为两个人七个小时的时差，这聊天还有种特别的浪漫——不管是谁，睡醒之后都能看到对方话痨的十几条留言。

这对于当时的曲奇其实非常稀罕，他那时还小，对网络有种脱离实际的恐惧，同龄人常上的论坛他很少去，休闲主要只是OSU，而且因为谨慎，所以即便OSU一直被视为一个社交性很强的游戏，他也没想过使用其社交功能——游戏交友，也只是找可以一起MP的朋友而已。

白狼是第一个关系突破曲奇划下的游戏好友封锁线的人——但突破的当时曲奇没有留神，而当他注意到的时候，两个人已经熟悉到一周聊天的次数=一周打开OSU的次数=一周的天数了。

那时候知道这件事的同学就百思不得其解，常常问曲奇，你们到底每天都在聊什么啊？哪有那么多东西好聊啊？

曲奇无言以对，只有朝他翻白眼。

他也不是觉得和白狼的聊天有什么秘密，只是他们的聊天实在谈不上有内容，不过就是斗嘴外加分享一些各自看到的东西……可随随便便地几个小时就过去了。

现在也还是这样，两个人时差对上的时候，开了语音聊天，随随便便就是几个小时。

室友后来又问，你每天都是和同一个人聊天吗？哪有那么多东西好聊啊？

曲奇还是无言以对，但是这时候他毕竟比高中时代有一点点长进，所以他晓得不翻白眼，而是把问题翻译成英文去问白狼。

白狼在耳机里笑着说，这就是爱啊。

曲奇不假思索地翻译给室友听，得到一片嘘声。

显然，没人相信。

曲奇想人就是这样，你要是遮遮掩掩地说我们是好朋友，人家肯定怀疑你搞男同性恋，你要是正大光明告诉人家你在搞男同性恋，反而就没人相信了。

……

当然，这并不是说曲奇在搞男同性恋。

绝对不是……吧。

曲奇和白狼的关系当然是好的，不夸张的说，他们是彼此在OSU里关系最好的朋友——至少曲奇这么想。而且他们每天都要聊几个小时，要说白狼还有个比曲奇更好的朋友，不现实。

但是好朋友也不是说就彼此毫无任何不满了——至少曲奇不是。

有那么一段时间，在不和白狼聊天的时候，他总是怀着一点怨气，经常偷偷和朋友抱怨白狼这里不好那里不好——当然也有说白狼好的时候，三七开，好三坏七。

具体说来，这个抱怨大概是从白狼开始上传（露脸的）手元开始的。

曲奇跟朋友（女）说，你看这个人真是不像话吧，手元就手元，露手就行，露脸还不如叫脸元呢！

朋友（女）说，诶他又传了？求网址！我要去看o(〃'▽'〃)o！

曲奇：……

所以深究起来，曲奇对白狼的不满——或者说大部分（男性）玩家对白狼的不满，不是因为他录的手元会露脸显得戏很多，也不是因为他有时候打图不能FC，而是因为他长得帅，手好看，又受女性玩家喜欢。

当然曲奇们是耻于承认这个的，他们会从头到尾看完白狼的手元，然后酸溜溜地在心里骂上一句装模作样——打出来是不敢的。

曲奇也不会打，当然他不打的原因不是不敢，而是对自己嫉妒心态的不承认和对白狼的（大概占比百分之一的）善意。

曲奇不打字，也不在聊天的时候和白狼抱怨——事实上每次聊天的时候曲奇总是会忘了这些——他的情绪宣泄方式是和朋友（男）吐槽。

他逼迫朋友看完白狼的手元，然后揪着其中的失误（两个）吐槽，朋友其实知道白狼何许人也，也晓得他是曲奇的好朋友，此时见曲奇突然说起白狼的坏话以为两个人闹掰了，于是顺着曲奇的话痛骂白狼——但当他转头就发现曲奇依然在每天和白狼聊天时，态度就变得不那么友好起来。

朋友对曲奇说，不管怎么样，白狼的左手姿势起码比你弯着小拇指的畸形样子好看十倍。

曲奇大怒，我那样手速快好吗？

朋友撇嘴，人家手速也不慢啊。

曲奇不屑地发了两个人的rank截图过去，我比他排名高。

朋友道，哦，可是白狼比你好看。

曲奇：……滚！

长相是个挺敏感挺伤人的事情，因为这是先天注定的玩意，努力也改变不了。

曲奇起初并不特别在意这个，他对自己的长相谈不上有太大的自信，但也没什么自卑——他觉得自己就普通韩国人长相，丢人堆里就找不出来。

所以最开始的时候，他毫无戒心地上传了自己的照片——就两张，真的不多。

但这两张照片衍生出来的乱七八糟的PS照片，多的数不胜数。

白狼热衷于寻找这样的图片发给曲奇，平均每天都能发好几张，曲奇总怀疑其中有相当一部分可能就是白狼自己P的——因为白狼挺喜欢干这种事情，之前曲奇嘲笑他第一个手元问题撒谎的时候他就P了一张曲奇头美少女身体的照片，美少女的身材还不错……

……

曲奇刚看到这种图片的时候还觉得挺新鲜，看多了就不高兴起来，白狼倒是一直觉得很有趣，还问曲奇为什么不传新照片了。

曲奇说，你不觉得看着自己被PS很别扭吗？

白狼说，不啊，我就经常PS我自己的照片……感觉还蛮有意思的。

曲奇深思熟虑道，主要还是我长得不够好看，你是帅比，所以你不怕。

白狼那边沉默了一会儿，然后发了张奇形怪状的自拍过来，说，你又不难看，而且，我也有这样的嘛。

曲奇盯着那张照片看了约莫半分钟，凑近麦克风，重重道，确实很丑啊！！！！！！！

说着他赶紧扯掉了耳机，即使如此，也还是听到了白狼声嘶力竭的滚的怒斥。

曲奇一边揉着耳朵，一边哈哈哈地笑了起来。

白狼长得确实不坏。

曲奇也承认这个，不仅承认，他还对白狼说过很多次。

虽然说起来的语气往往不太友善。

比如“白狼你个帅比能不能分我几个妹子啊？”，这样；或者“烧死白狼这个帅比，烧烧烧！”，这样。

白狼对这些话的反应通常是，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，一通傻笑。

曲奇说这些话的时候本来挺严肃认真地在抱怨或者斥责，被白狼一通傻笑之后情不自禁地要开始怀疑人生。

就算白狼误解了他的意思以为他在开玩笑吧，可是这也不好笑啊。

白狼笑点太低了。

曲奇对此表示悲观。

白狼挺喜欢笑，语音里没事就笑，聊天时也特别爱发笑的表情，曲奇觉得这可能是某种缺心眼的标志。

是这样的，他觉得白狼很缺心眼。

这表现在当他解ban以后，费尽心思，托人在MP的时候叫上白狼，并假装不经意地和白狼在房间里对话，然后重新单向了白狼，再次给白狼发私信的时候，白狼的反应是，若无其事地在房间里回应曲奇，迅速地mu了回来，并且以和原来差不多的语气回复了私信。

再然后，他们的关系就恢复到像两年前一样了。

天天一起打图，天天挂语音聊天——甚至因为现在两个人都上大学闲暇时间多了，聊天的时间还变长了。

曲奇不能说对这个不满，但是他觉得很见鬼。

两年前他因为眼疾以及和管理层的矛盾故意开挂求ban，之后彻底断了和游戏里朋友的联系——这是个相当幼稚而不负责任的行为，所以这次回来之后很多老朋友都对他表示了埋怨——只有白狼没有。

白狼甚至提都没有提这件事，就好像他们不是隔了两年没见，而仅仅是两天。

他好像一点也不在意曲奇的不辞而别，一点也不在意曲奇的消失——这让曲奇觉得很不满。

这样不管不顾的态度，就好像是在说，我一点也不在乎你。

可是要说他不在意，他又每天和曲奇聊几个小时，而且聊得很欢快。

曲奇觉得很错乱。

其实他也没什么复杂的心情，只是基于一个朴素的等价交换的原则，因为白狼对他来说是个很特别的人，所以他希望他对白狼来说也是——可是现在白狼的态度太他妈诡异了。

不埋怨=不是，天天聊天=是。

简直是薛定谔的特别。

曲奇想，要坍缩成确定态，要知道猫死没死，得开箱子，推到这件事情上，要知道特别不特别，得去问。

方法摆在眼前，简单快捷。

然而曲奇不敢去。

曲奇其实胆子不大。

或者说他这个人比较优柔寡断，对白狼的时候尤其的优柔寡断。

上一次这样优柔寡断是在被ban以前，那时候他给白狼做了个图当生日礼物，白狼为此录了个手元，手元末尾还说，其实我一直很崇拜你，是你给了我玩OSU的动力，认识你很高兴，谢谢生日礼物，非常非常感谢。

曲奇那个时候想，酸，真酸，白狼真酸。

但一边这么想一边又忍不住笑，开了OSU给白狼录手元过去，完了对着摄像头说，生日快乐，白狼。我很高兴你这么看重我，我觉得很感动，很荣幸，我也把你当做非常重要的朋友，觉得认识你很高兴，以后也一起努力吧。

一边说，曲奇一边觉得脸红，赶紧结束了话题唱了首生日快乐歌，唱完了还是脸红。

打包视频发过去的时候，曲奇想，我到底脸红个什么呢？

他没分析出自己的心态来，但是忽然有了一个想法。

他想和白狼用情侣头像。

其实OSU里用情侣头像的太多了，好朋友间用用再正常不过的，但是他就是不敢说。

他在心里憋了很久，不管白狼和他说什么，从“今天打哪张图？”到“我昨天看了XX动画。”，从“妈的这张图太难了你怎么设计的是不是变态？”到“哦哦哦哦哦我们家今天吃好吃的！！！”，他都想接一句，“我们用情侣头像吧。”

当然，只是想想。

真说出来过了好几个月。

那时候他们终于pass了他给白狼的生日礼物的图，白狼把两个人打图的视频合成了发过来，曲奇点开看了看，情真意切地大吃一惊，两个人打图的模式太像了，光标移动的轨迹都一样，他忍不住说，咱俩也太像了吧。

白狼在耳机里感慨道，是啊。

曲奇看着互相追逐的光标，福至心灵，佯作淡定道，太巧合了，我觉得这是缘分。

白狼说，啊？

曲奇依然装着平静道，庆祝一下，我有一套很喜欢的图，你P一下，我们来用情侣头像吧。

白狼沉默了几秒钟，笑道，好啊。

曲奇关了麦，偷偷地叫了好几声耶。

他想，优柔寡断不算什么大事，最后能得到想要的结果就行。

但是究竟为什么他想要情侣头像呢？

曲奇回过神来之后困惑了很久，同时又高兴兼害羞了很久。

他在吞吞吐吐十七八次之后，把这件事情告诉了朋友——也就是后来说白狼比曲奇好看的那个朋友。

曲奇那时候脸皮还很薄，吞吞吐吐之后，终于红着脸说，我告诉你一件事情哦。

朋友翻着白眼说，我想听死了。

曲奇不理他，继续道，我和游戏里的一个人，用了情侣头像。

朋友说，哇！

曲奇补充道，男的。

朋友懒洋洋道，白狼？

曲奇目瞪口呆，你怎么知道？？？

朋友又翻了个白眼，不屑道，妈的老子又不是傻逼，你一天起码要念叨白狼十七八遍，猜不到才是有鬼。

曲奇摇头道，你言过其实了吧，一天最多三遍。

朋友：……

@#￥@#￥

不管有什么样的插曲，不管换上情侣头像的时间距离第一次想到这个的时间过了多久，曲奇还是为自己去说的行为感到自豪，同时为了结果感到高兴。

——所以特别始终是薛定谔的特别也是可以理解的。

曲奇下定了去问的决心的时候，离他重新回到OSU又过了快两年。

那天白狼学校有考试，曲奇和其它朋友MP——其它朋友就是之前曲奇请求去叫白狼MP的朋友，两个人打了几局，朋友说，好像很久没和你一起MP了。

曲奇说，嘻嘻。

朋友说，你最近都和白狼玩吧。

曲奇说，是啊。

朋友发了个大笑的表情，道，那你要感谢我啊，不是我你们怎么会认识的？

曲奇知道这个朋友不晓得他和白狼之前的事情，打着哈哈说，那我送你一个月supporter啊。

朋友说，算了吧，你不好奇白狼为什么一叫就来么？其实他还蛮喜欢solo的。

曲奇说，啊？

朋友发了个对手指的表情，道，我忘了跟你说了，其实我当时告诉白狼是你要我叫他的。

曲奇觉得自己的手都抖了起来，哆哆嗦嗦地打字道，那白狼怎么说啊？

朋友说，我和白狼说，曲奇还挺喜欢你的，白狼就笑着说，我也是啊，然后就来了。

朋友说，yooooooooooo

曲奇想，输yoooooooooo的，十个里没有一个真相信那两个人有一腿的。

人就是这样，你要是遮遮掩掩地说我们是好朋友，人家肯定怀疑你搞男同性恋，你要是正大光明告诉人家你在搞男同性恋，反而就没人相信了。

他想，白狼和自己，可真像啊。

这是缘分……

第一次好奇的一年半以后，曲奇郑重地点开了和白狼的私信界面，打字道， Hey。

白狼这个时候已经考完上线了，也回了个Hey，同时发来了语音邀请，笑着问道，晚上好，怎么啦。

曲奇对着电脑屏幕深吸了一口气，也笑了笑。

晚上好啊，白狼。

曲奇这么说。

—FIN—


End file.
